In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,474 issued June 17, 1975, I describe a rain gutter attachment which fits into a notch formed in the forward side of the rain gutter, and which included a pair of outlets, located one above the level of the other. While this structure has proven to be very satisfactory, it has been found in action practice to have certain disadvantages. The main disadvantage lies in the fact that the structure requires that a notch be cut in the forward wall of the rain gutter, and that attachment brackets for connecting the attachment to the rain gutter had to be riveted or screwed with metal screws to the forward surface of the rain gutter. The main objection to this construction that in new installations, the notch had to be cut into the new section of rain gutter either before or after it was installed. Cutting a notch in the new rain gutter at the time of its installation was objectionable to many persons even though they recognized the advantage of the construction. A feature of the present invention resides in the provision of a structure which avoids these previous objections.